Those Dark Possiblities
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: Sent to the past by his dark alien mother-in-law, Lex finds that he doesn't mind being the bad guy in the story and is destined to be mated with a succubus alien as his future queen that will help him in any way she can, it seems everything is going his way. But what will the Kents do to stop them? Would they really stand by and let their daughter be tainted by a Luthor? DarkFanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Those Dark possiblities**

**M**

**Sent to the past by his dark alien mother-in-law, Lex finds that he doesn't mind being the bad guy in the story and with a succubus alien as his future queen that will help him in any way she can, it seems everything is going his way. But what will the Kents do to stop them? Would they really stand by and let their daughter be tainted by a Luthor? Lex gets another chance, he just hopes he doesn't screw it up.**

**Dark fanfic!**

_Prologue_

Blue eyes held emotions that tried her tried to bury. As a child, he was very close and protective of his ailing mother yet fearful of his emotionally and physically abusive father, would criticized him harshly whenever he showed the slightest weakness.

_Am I not supposed to be happy? __To have what I want?_

He looked at the lifeless eyes of his wife, a beautiful woman that was Clark's sister by the name of Sariah, before turning to his mother.

_Had she planned this? Did she knew Sariah would die in childbirth in the end?_

"Lex I-" And when she stopped, he forced himself to turn to look at her because even if he was angry and lost, he still cared. But in her place stood a beautiful older woman with black wavy hair, baby blue electrifying eyes and an olive skin tone. She wore a black dress and he was shocked at how similar she looked to Sariah.

"Now, just _who are you_?" He really didn't want to deal with anything right now, dream or not it seemed so real and made him want to go home and drown himself in alcohol.

The woman raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked, "Is that any way to greet your mother in law?"

_What?_

He didn't realize he said it out loud until she laughed slowly, "My name is Queen Lydia, and you are Alexander Luthor, husband of Carmina - or as the people of this world call her Sariah?" Lex blinked, shocked and truly asking himself if the woman was for real as she continued on, "Not a bad name I suppose, it does mean 'Princess of the lord'. But as to why I am here.. what would you say Lex, if I told you I could make everything better? If I could turn back the hand and change fate? What if I could give you another chance?"

Lex looked through the hospital window to the eyes of her wife, and looked back at her mother, didn't need to think about it twice though he was cautious, "I'd ask you how."

Lydia smirked, "Smart man. Let me explain? When Carmina was only a two there was a war going on and my side was losing. _Clark_'s father was my first husband making Clark her actual half brother, his current wife threw a fit and decided that because succubus's were too dark and powerful we needed to die. _Clark_'s parents were increasing in numbers and my side was losing, the 'light' side wasn't as light as you would expect it to be. I did a spell and found that Carmina's mate was on a planet called earth and I sent her before I blew up the planet of Krypton, after I blocked her succubus powers. If the mate does not unlock them before her eighteenth birthday they will stay closed until the person who blocked them cares to unblock them. There was a reason why you were so drawn to her, you are meant to be her mate, her only mate no matter what you may have heard about sex demons. They may crave attention, lust, and dark auras but they are not out to get it from just anyone. If I send you back as another chance it will alter some things completely."

When she saw that he was listening at rapid attention and was pleased, "You don't mind being the bad guy and the villain of the story. You will need to gain her trust which will be hard to do but the feeling of being drawn together will help you. I am afraid that even with it all, she will still be brainwashed, interested in helping Clark until you show a vast interest in her and break through it. Green meteor rocks make her have a really bad headache and red rocks make even Clark loose control and give into his inner desires - now on a Succubus it could be a lethal but delicious combination. She will be loyal to only those who deserve it. She'll be devious and a prankster, yet she is literally the only one you can trust. At first she will be cautious around you at first but don't worry, if you be nice to her, she will not be able to help herself."

"..Why didn't my mother tell me any of this? Why didn't Sari- er, _Carmina_ tell me any of this? She was my wife and according to you, my mate?"

"She was still brainwashed but tried to overthrow it to be with you. When she got out of that space ship with Clark, Clark's aura cloaked hers, making it almost near impossible to not be loyal to him. It corrupted her judgement? Yes, but it wasn't her fault. She didn't know why she cared for you over her brother or 'family' but she loved you nevertheless.. as for the subject of your mother - isn't it obvious? When you love someone, you will find that you would do anything for them Lex but you would want the best for them. That's why I kissed my little Carmina on the head, held her to me just for a minute longer then what I knew was safe, and told that her mommy loved her before sending her to earth."

Thinking, he looked deep into her eyes trying to see if this wasn't a ploy to get rid of him before he gave a smirk, "I'll do it."

After all, he always loved a challenge.

Next thing he knew her accented voice was in a whisper _Don't screw this up, Lex. You only get one chance at this. _And the next thing he knew he was in his silver Porsche had swerved to avoid something in the road and was spinning out of control heading to a dark haired teen that Lex knew damn well was Clark, but just like last time, he had no control of the car at the moment, causing Clark and the car to be launched off Loeb bridge and into Elbow river. Lex vaguely saw the car roof was already parted from the body from when it hit Clark, and closed his eyes before Clark started pulling the gap farther apart. Hands undid the seat belt and pulled him out of the car. When he was safely on the shore, Lex coughed up the water that was in his lungs before looking at Clark, hiding his emotions other than mock shock that he knew Clark would think was real.

"Wha- How?.. I could have sworn that I hit you."

He almost smirked when Clark laughed to cover up his nervousness. "Well not to be rude, but I'm glad you're wrong. It isn't humanly possible for me to survive that."

Lex nodded firmly. "I guess you're right."

_Lydia you have a wicked sense of humor,_ Lex though with a sigh as he saw Clark run at human pace, _as if that would fool him this time around_, to get his cellphone in his book bag up on the bridge.

Just when Lex couldn't take being nice to the teenager that foiled all his plans in the future then the rescue vehicle turned up. After going through a bunch of standardized questions, Clark was on the phone and Lex knew he was calling Mr. Kent and hopefully Sariah will come this time around to give him an early head start on working his magic on her? One could only hope. They also gave us thermal blankets, that Clark took 'gratefully to appear human. The crunching of tires on the gravel made Lexi look up to see a blue truck come around with a black camaro, and Lex bypassed Mr. Kent to look into the blue eyes of the succubus that stole his heart and grabbed him around her little finger. She was about seventeen now, that gave him a whole year to get her to love him and activate her succubus powers and be his queen as they both ruled the world with an iron fist. He watched her walk calmly as her 'father' ran to his 'son' making Sariah roll her eyes and if Lex weren't paying attention to her, he knew he would have missed it. Lydia said something about her wanting attention, so he guessed that Clark got more then his share? Well that was about to change. "Clark! Thank goodness you're ok."

"Yes, Clark." She turned to look at her brother and glared at him for almost getting himself noticed, "Oh and by the way - _what were you_ _thinking_?"

"Dad, I'm fine." Clark told his father as the both of them ignored her, making Sariah scowl a little.

He scowled and turned to one of the troopers. "Who's the _maniac_ that was driving that car?"

Lex stepped forward. "That would be me. Lex Luthor." Lex put his hand forward for him dad to shake just for show of being polite and paid attention to Sariah's look when her 'dad' just crossed his arms and ignored his hand.

"_I'm_ Jonathan Kent." He said tersely. "This is my son you almost_ killed_." He hissed as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Clark.

Lex nodded towards the boy, being patient. "Thanks for saving my life."

Clark shrugged shyly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly because of his father. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

Mr. Kent scowled. "Let's go Clark."

Just as the two of them were walking away, Lex grabbed his arm. "You have an _extraordinary_ son, Mr. Kent. If there is any way I can repay you-"

My dad cut him off angrily, before telling Sariah to hurry up, "_Drive slower_."

Sariah rolled her eyes and looked at Lex curiously, wondering what was about him that made her feel drawn to him like she never did to another, and smiled, "Would you like a ride somewhere?"

Ignoring her 'father' she rolled her eyes at an angle he couldn't see as he yelled at her that she didn't even know him, so like a smart ass that she deep down was she introduced herself, "My name is Sariah, nice to meet you Lex."

"_Sariah Kent_!"

She groaned and looked at her 'father', "Grow a heart, huh? The guy lost his car, he is stranded for christ sakes."

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady, am your father! Sariah Kent, get in the car now."

"Well, then it's a good thing I am adopted, huh? Lex, you heard daddy dearest, come on and get in the car."

_Lydia wasn't kidding about the not being able to help herself thing. _He bit his lip to keep from smirking as he got in. _This was almost too easy._

But then he remembered everything Sariah's birth mother said along with '_Don't screw this up, Lex. You only get one chance at this.'_ before sending him back. He wasn't going to take Sariah for granted - in fact, he smirked at the thought..

_Every king needs a Queen and maybe along down the line - an heir._

**The last bit was because Lex already knew her in the future, knew what irritated her, hurt her, or sparked lust inside of her. Lydia gave his another chance to speed up the process and make his plans better while changing things. Lex is still the villian but he won't be heartless.. at least not to Sariah. Things will evolve in the story, mistakes will be made, smut will come and everything but she will not be a 'super woman' and she will be the one that Lex only trusts.**

**Please review? Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sariah**

I felt alone in the world my whole life, and crazy as it may seem Lex seemed to change that with his mere presence. Weird? Yes, very. I looked at him in the corner of my eye before looking back at the road. What was it about him that seemed to draw me in? Was it merely my imagination/ I shook my head noticeably to the man next to me as raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the Luthor manor before me and then it was directed at him as he invited me in.

_What was his motive for that little invitation?_

Thinking it over as I paused, looking at the manor to him and came to the decision that I really didn't want to go home right now until _daddy dearest_ calmed down. He seemed to not push me into making a decision so fast, he seemed calm about it all and I truly wondered if he just said it to be polite.. nevertheless, I accepted. "If your sure."

He looked at me with the beautiful baby blue eyes that made my mouth run dry all of a sudden as they sent the feeling of heat coursing through my veins, before he nodded firmly, "Yeah, come on in."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling as we got out of the car, "Sorry, I was just making sure the offer really stood. I wanted to make sure you weren't just being polite."

_Why was I telling him this? Nice going, Sariah. Way to be rude._

_Damn those eyes! I felt like he already knew my thoughts before I thought them._

Lex seemed to have a ghost smile on his face for a second, as if he knew something I didn't know, and looked at me with a serious glint in both of those eyes, "I am never polite unless I _want_ to be."

A giggle came forth for some reason, maybe it was the fact that I should have know that and this guy made me nervous or the way he gestured inside with both hands almost as elegantly as he would invite the Queen of England in. Either way, his ghost smile seemed to grow a little further at the sound.. or maybe it just just my imagination. This place was huge. The hallway was twice the size of the one at school.

I gestured to the room we stopped in as Lex seemed to pause before walked past me into it and reaching in and grabbing two water bottles. "It's a great place."

Lex scoffed with a smile, as if he expected something like that and said what he said next just to taunt me, "Yeah, if you're dead and looking for places to haunt."

I bristled defensively at him, even though I knew he was talking about being by himself in this manor, at night I could see it would be creepy. "I like the architecture. It's very unique."

"It's the Luthor ancestral home. My father had it shipped from Scotland stone by stone." Lex murmured as he offered the second bottle of water in his hand which I gave a polite thank you for.

I nodded, remembering. "Yeah. I remember all those trucks coming, but no one ever moved in once it was finished."

Lex seemed to think about something, and moved his hand in a gesture for me to follow him as walked up a set of stairs. I kinda felt like a tag along puppy but decided that I would follow him. This guy was more than_ just a Luthor_ like my dad was ranting and raving about.. He seemed very different. I just couldn't for the life of me understand why.

We made it to a room that had workout equipment, a fire was already burning in the hearth, when Lex took off his jacket of his casual suit and turned to me with a smile, "So what about you?"

Raising an eyebrow at him with a soft smirk but I am sure my eyes held some - if not all- my confusion, "What about me?"

Lex mirrored my expression but without the confusion, "I mean what grade are you in? Are you in any sports? Your hopes and dreams?"

_Would it be pathetic if I told him that talking to him was the answer to his last question?_

_Wait a sec - he wanted to know more about me.. me, as if I was important or something.._

He must have noticed my expression - whatever it was - because his smirk faded into a frown, "What?"

I shook my head softly. "I'm a senior, and sports - I tried to join the Cross-Country team but it didn't work out. I'm deathly afraid of needles and all students on the team required a blood test done." _No need to tell him the real truth but that didn't mean I couldn't twist it a little_, and he nodded in understanding as I continued, "Cheerleading gives me hives so I decided that a spot on the school newspaper was better then nothing - no matter how much I hate the weird stuff that the person in change publishes. As for my hopes and dreams, well, you will be the first to know when I do."

I laughed softly at that.

"Hobbies?" I raised my eyebrow higher than it was before at his question, and asked him one of my own.

"Not to be rude, but why are you so interested?" I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to figure him out but couldn't solve the mystery that was Lex Luthor, "Everyone who gets to know the Kent siblings bypasses me because they don't think a Kent girl would never amount to anything, while Clark has always been the golden boy while I am the mischievous one," I smirked proudly, "if I do say so myself. And yet, you seem more interested than the average person who doesn't want to reveal anything from themselves because you haven't even mentioned anything about you."

He smirked wider putting down his water before backing me up into the couch where I sat down. My breath was caught in my throat as he leaned over me, his two hands holding the top of the couch by my head and looked at me with those eyes that made me freeze in place as he murmured close to my face, "I am not like most people, _Sariah_. I am not 'average' in any way. I am not about to ask you what _Clark_ does on a daily basis, _I_ am interested in _you_." I looked at him with half closed eyes, did he know what he was doing to me? He said Clark's name like poison was in his mouth (Sure Clark always had the attention, and I _may or may not_ have issues about it in my mind) but the way he said my name and the way he was interested in me made the insult to my brother disappear from my mind.

He pulled back to sit close to me and smirked at my dazed look that was confused but lustfully, before reaching to grab his water. "Well, what would you like to know?"

I shook my head to get the thoughts out before smirking at him.

_He wants to tease, he will find that I can play the game as well._

XxX

I could help but smile as I came home from school the next day, thinking about Lex. I pulled up in my camaro after school, stepping out to in my dark gray shirt that had a beautifully detailed white tiger on it, my black faded jeans, and my dark gray uggs, (All because I lived on a farm, didn't mean I had to dress like one.) I raised my eyebrow with wide eyes when I saw this brand spanking new shiny red and white truck and it even had a huge blue bow. Hearing a gasp, I turned to see that Clark pulled up and was looking at the truck as if he never seen one before. "MA! Whose truck? I thought dad was all against buying a new one."

She frowned in what seemed to be dismay. "It's yours, Clark. A gift from Lex Luthor." She sat down on the tractor and handed him over a card with a grim smile. It was a small white card with Lex's initials in a fancy font. I opened up and read the card.

"Dear Clark, Drive safely. Always in your debt, a maniac in a Porsche." I smirked but held it in when I looked up to see Mom watching both of us.

"Is this for real?" I understood why Clark would ask that. Gratitude was one thing, but a truck? It was like he was being bought like some _superhero service dog_. Just the mere image of that made me want to laugh until I couldn't breathe right when Clark frowned at mommy dearest. "Where are the keys?"

"Your father has them." I smirked at Clark when mom said that, wishing him good luck before he walked off. Of course dad wouldn't want him to keep the truck, but for totally different reasons. Clark really was going to need it the extra luck - and then some.

I extended my hearing as he found dad putting wood in the large wood chipper, and when the old man finally noticed Clark he shut the machine off and sighed, "I know you _want_ it, Clark, but you _can't_ keep it."

"I know I was doing the right thing dad. Don't I get any recognition for that?" I smirked and rolled my eyes, golden boy was way too spoiled.

"Your mother and I always taught you _doing good things was about the act itself and not getting credit for it_." Smirking I said the quote with him, not that I am not thankful that they took us in but I wanted to have attention, to be supported and loved and they just weren't giving it. I felt so much like a stranger with distant relation with Clark then an actual sister that belonged in this family. "Look, it's not that I'm proud of you, but you don't deserve a special prize for doing the right thing."

Clark continued on stubbornly, and I could almost see him pouting like a little child arms crossed. "Well, it not like the Luthors can't afford it."

I shook my head at Mom as she asked me if it was going well, practically super hearing and all that, as Dad got even more annoyed. "Lionel Luthor bought out each and every one of our neighbors to buy that car. He ruined their livelihoods and their families."

I bristled at that as Clark accused, "So, you're judging by what his father did."

Lex may have been Lionel's son but that didn't mean he would make the same choices just because he shared genes with the man.

I could practically hear Dad deflated a bit at that. "No, Clark, I'm not, but you have to understand where the money came from."

I heard Clark's footsteps stormed into his loft, and this time I didn't think about him pouting like a child, I understood his anger..

Lex wasn't his father. It isn't right to judge somebody by their heritage. Take Clark and I - we had no idea where the heck we came from. But I was still me.

Dad's voice called up to him. "Look, Clara. I know you're upset, but it's normal-"

I watched as Clark jumped down from the loft unimpressed, landing easily in front of him, hell we took turns when we were six to see how far we could jump without being seen or breaking stuff . "Normal dad? Sariah and I are not normal." He shoved his hand in the wood chipper and turned it on. Daddy dearest panicked, and I watched as he pulled his hand out, unscathed except for his tattered shirt sleeve. "_This_ isn't normal. I didn't dive in after Lex's car. It hit me going 60 mph. I'd give _anything _to be normal, dad."

He stormed off, brushing past me and mom, who knew how long she'd been listening to them.. Later Mom called both me and my brother down for something, I ws in my room rocking out to HaleStorm on my ipod while Clark was still sulking in his loft about returning the truck. She looked at both of us, but saying something that made me confused at how vague she was. "It's time."

I sighed after I shared a look with Clark. "Time for what?"

"The truth. Here, sweetie." She put down on the kitchen table a strange item with weird symbols that I instantly grabbed. It was heavy in my hand for a nano second before it became really light, "It's from your real parents, Clark."

"What does it say?" I gave it to Clark, who tracing the characters, who said this..

"And if it is just from Clark's parent's what did mine leave to me?"

She shrugged. at Clark, before looking at me sadly. "It's not any language from earth. Sariah, you found us. We don't know how you got here."

"What?" My eyes widened. _Not a language from earth she says, so what the hell am I from - a secret society on Venus? _

She rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Well, let's just say both parents weren't from around…here. That's why both of you could do amazing things that aren't normal."

She looked outside at the stars meaningfully and I laughed, mockly saying. "What, we both are aliens?"

She nodded.

I scoffed at the very idea, "And I suppose you stashed Clark's space ship in the attic?"

She pursed her lips. "Actually, it's in the storm cellar."

We went down to the cellar and she pulled of the tarp. My dad was standing off to the side but I ignored him in favor of gasping with Clark as we both looked at a sort of pod looking spaceship thing. I gasped. My dad sighed. "This is how you came into our world, Clark. Sariah we don't know how you got to this world, we looked everywhere in that corn field, but couldn't find anything. Both of you came.. was the day of the meteor shower."

Clark stepped back, confused, but I was angry, "What! Why wouldn't you tell us this before?"

"We wanted to protect both of you, honey." Ma sighed.

I ran a hand through my long curly hair frantically. "Protect us from what? What the heck could this information have harmed me from? I had questions about my birth parents and after all this time, you had this stored away and tell me that Clark and I aren't even from earth! How could you lie to me after all these years?" I yelled.

What was I? I was a freak…A freak that just appeared out of nowhere with no sign of coming here in a spaceship. I shook my head, turned around and ran. I ignored Clark who was running off as well to the outskirts of the creepy old cemetery but couldn't help but snort mentally in my head. Yep, he definitely has the brooding teenager down pat. Faster and faster until the trees were simply a blur, I stopped at the manor that I didn't even realize I was heading to and jumped the fence appearing in Lex's office and when he didn't notice me I took the time to take care of the two small cameras and make sure his office wasn't bugged by his father. I crushed the metal and the sound made Lex jump slightly, turning around he took one look at the destroyed metal next to me and my tear stained face before walking over to me and giving me a hug.

It felt so good to be hugged, I was so unused to it. His husky scent seemed to take pleasure in driving me into a silent torture all on it's own, but that with his firm muscular around me..

_Didn't my parents want me? Didn't they care about what happened to me?_

_I knew he had questions, knew he would find out sooner or later that I was different.._

_I just hoped that he wouldn't look at me differently._

**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following to those that did and I hope you will tell me if you like it so far.**

**Words - 2,824**


End file.
